


Darkstache: Darkiplier x Wilford Warfstache

by wilfordwarfstacheisbae



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Dark is hansome, Darkstache - Freeform, M/M, Short One Shot, Wil is flustered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilfordwarfstacheisbae/pseuds/wilfordwarfstacheisbae
Summary: Wilford has a crush on Dark, but can't find a way to tell him.
Relationships: Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache
Kudos: 46





	Darkstache: Darkiplier x Wilford Warfstache

Wilford nervously tugged at the collar of his shirt. Today was the day. He was going to ask Darkiplier out. For the year that Wilford knew Dark, he had always had a huge crush on the dark haired demon. _I can do this, I can do this, I can -_ Wilford's thoughts were interrupted by pitch black eyes looking his way. Wilford's cheeks turned red, and he quickly averted his gaze, _Goddamn it! Why does he have to be so darn sexy?!_, Wilford thought, hanging his head on his hand, closed his eyes, and groaned in frustration. "Uh, Wilford, you alright?" Dark's voice asked, with a tiny amount of worry. Wilford quickly sat up, and looked over at Dark, "Huh? Oh! Um, yeah! Just a little hot is all." Wilford replied, tugging at his collar once again. Dark shrugged and continued to watch the TV. Wilford ran his hand through his bubblegum pink hair, _Well, I tried. Damn these feelings!_, Wilford covered his face with his hands and leaned forward, _I guess today wasn't the day_, he thought, sighing sadly. Suddenly, Wilford felt a hand on his shoulder, "I know something's gotta be wrong. Come on, you can tell me." Dark said, with a comforting smile. Wilford touched Dark's hand, "Thanks for the offer, but I can't." he said moving Darks hand from his shoulder. Dark knew what was wrong, but didn't want to push Wilford to hard, "Wilford, I know." Dark said. Wilford look over at Dark, "Know what?" Wilford asked confused. Dark smirked, "This." Dark grabbed Wilford by the collar, and pressed their lips together. Wilford was momentarily shocked before realizing what was happening, so he closed his eyes, and kissed back hungrily. Dark leaned forward, falling on top of Wilford. Then, they parted, both gasping for air, while pressing their foreheads together, "That wasn't so bad, was it now?" Dark asked, smirking. Wilford chucked, "I guess not." Wilford said, "Well, should we continue onto the bedroom?" Dark asked, "You know it." Wilford happily replied.


End file.
